She will Belove
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ela fugiu dele para poder esquecer do amor que sentia por ele, com a desculpa de treinar nas montanhas. Quando ela voltar, seu rosto ainda possuirá lágrimas? Será que ela será amada? [ FIC MISAOxAOSHI ][CÁP 6 NO AR! COMPLETA]
1. Fugindo dos Sentimentos

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 1:**

Não sabia por que estava daquele jeito, não tinha forças para levantar, sequer queria levantar, deixando os outros preocupados. Toda Aoiya estava preocupada com a garota que dava vida ao lugar, sem saber o que havia ocorrido, mas sabiam que algo tinha a ver com Aoshi, que não tinham visto desde a manhã anterior.

Misao olhou o teto e as lembranças do ocorrido vieram à tona.

**FLASHBACK**

_Misao olhou para o céu azul sem nuvens e ouviu Omasu chamar-lhe o nome._

_- Misao, leve chá para Aoshi, sim?_

_- Claro Omasu! – Garota saiu saltitando, e, apesar de ir rápido ao templo, não derramou um pingo sequer de chá, deixando evidente as habilidades de ninja que havia conquistado._

_Parou em frente ao templo e entrou silenciosamente, para não tirar seu querido Aoshi de sua concentração exemplar. Sentou-se à frente do ex-okashira e, sem nenhum consentimento, sorriu e passou a servir o chá para ele silenciosamente. Quando terminou ficou triste por ele não ter percebido sua presença e começou a retirar-se. Era quase noite e Misao estava quase na porta quando ouviu Aoshi chamá-la:_

_- Espere, tomarei meu chá e voltarei, espere aqui que você irá comigo._

_Ela sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado, com toda a ousadia que possuía. Olhou o céu, que inesperadamente fechou e ameaçou chover, o que aconteceu instantes depois, enquanto Aoshi bebericava seu chá. Misao levantou-se e olhou a chuva com um sorriso. Adorava a chuva, ela limpava a alma e as lágrimas. Alargou o sorriso e virou-se para Aoshi, que havia passado a fitá-la desde que havia levantado._

_Aoshi ficou surpreso pelo efeito do sorriso de Misao, ele era tão puro, tão belo... Mais uma razão para afastar a garota de perto, pois se ela continuasse a fitá-lo desse jeito, não se responsabilizaria pelo que acontecesse. Ele percebeu que ela fitava a chuva como se fosse uma doce lembrança._

_- No que está pensando? – Perguntou friamente._

_- Na chuva, ela tão linda! – Ela falou, alargando o sorriso e, do jeito imprevisível que possuía, algo que fascinava Aoshi, ela foi para a chuva, deixando as lágrimas que caíam do céu molharem sua pele delicada, enquanto Aoshi a observava dançar na chuva. De repente parou._

_Misao parou de dançar na chuva, que estava caindo torrencialmente, pois ficou com frio, mas mantinha um sorriso na face jovem, que logo deu espaço a um rosto calmo, mas que mostrava claramente o frio que tinha. Misao pensou na chuva e algumas lembranças vieram e não pode controlar as lágrimas, que se misturavam à chuva. Sentiu algo em suas costas, algo quente e macio por cima de seus ombros delicados. Olhou para trás e viu Aoshi colocando-lhe o casaco por sobre os ombros._

_- Não queremos que fique doente, não é? – Perguntou ele, num tom perigosamente baixo, um sussurro rouco e excitante._

_- É – E segui-o até o templo, sentindo o impacto do tom baixo._

_Fitaram-se por algum tempo, um tempo que parecia interminável para Aoshi. Não resistiu e tocou o cabelo que havia se soltado na chuva, vendo como a garota reagia ao toque. Pôs a mão em seu queixo e aproximou-se, dando-lhe um beijo cheio de paixão, sabendo que não encontraria resistência. Misao foi pega de surpresa, vendo seus lábios serem beijados por Aoshi, por uma súbita onda de paixão. Ficaram assim por um tempo até Aoshi dar-se conta do que havia feito e vestir a máscara da indiferença novamente. Misao sentiu a mudança e sentiu a mágoa aflorar-se em seu âmago. Saiu correndo sem importar-se com a chuva, encerrando-se em seu quarto após chegar em casa._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Uma idéia ocorreu em sua mente conturbada. Iria para as montanhas treinar em segredo, ao menos assim poderia esquecê-lo e continuar sua vida. Olhou para a chuva que ia forte do lado de fora. Não iria, nem podia despedir-se de ninguém, levaria algumas coisas e iria para as montanhas. A noite já havia dominado o dia e mau via-se a Lua. Terminando de arrumar suas coisas, Misao olhou para seu quarto uma última vez. Olhou a carta que havia escrito e pulou a janela de seu quarto, pousando graciosamente no solo.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

_Linda rainha de apenas dezoito anos  
__Ela tinha alguns problemas com ela mesma  
__Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la  
__Ela sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa_

Aoshi não conseguia dormir, olhava o teto, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Havia beijado Misao, deixado levar-se por seus sentimentos pela adorável garota, mas a amava, mais que a própria vida, levando sempre a tomar as decisões mais difíceis. Foi para a janela, apreciar a beleza da noite e percebeu uma pessoa saindo do templo furtivamente. Num gesto rápido, pegou suas kodachis e pulou a janela para alcançar o sujeito. Passou a lâmina das espadas pelo pescoço e percebeu que não era um estranho, e sim Misao. O cheiro suave de cerejeiras estava presente nos cabelos longos trançados da garota. Recuperando um pouco de seu autocontrole, fitou os olhos azuis-piscina.

- O que faz aqui Misao? – Perguntou ele, sem emoção.

- Não é da sua conta – Replicou ela friamente, como o tom frio que ele mesmo costumava usar.

O tom frio da garota foi como um soco em sua face, não entendendo o por quê do tom frio e das palavras duras, mas sabendo que havia sido por causa do dia anterior.

Olhou-a e perguntou novamente:

- O que faz aqui Misao?

- Já falei que não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer, vá cuidar da sua vida! – Mandou ela, fechando a expressão.

Ele ficou impressionado e mesmo assim raivoso. '_Você é minha vida, Misao_' pensou Aoshi.

- Está bem, vou deixar você então – E dizendo isso, voltou-se ao Aoiya, sumindo em seguida.

Misao sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem em seu rosto e murmurou:

- É para nosso próprio bem.

Misao continuou seu caminho até as montanhas para treinar.

Na manhã seguinte, Aoshi acordou com um alvoroço dentro do Aoiya.

- Misao! Por que Misao? – Dizia Okon triste.

- Que algazarra é essa? – Perguntou Aoshi com a voz rude.

- Misao, Aoshi, ela sumiu!

- Ela não deixou nada? Uma carta, bilhete, algo assim? – Falou ele se emoção.

- Deixou uma carta, o senhor quer vê-la?

- Sim.

Aoshi pegou a carta da mão de Okon e começou a lê-la:

_Queridos amigos,_

_Pode parecer estranho, e sei que é estranho, mas fui às montanhas treinar, não tenho tempo previsto para voltar, pode ser no próximo mês, talvez no próximo ano. Espero que entendam, pois quero aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas. Meu motivo realmente é esse e também desejo sair um pouco da proteção de todos vocês para melhorar minha independência. Talvez eu demore mais para voltar, pois quero passar em alguns lugares antes. Não se preocupem, de tempos em tempo enviarei uma carta para vocês._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Misao_

Aoshi teve de ler a carta algumas vezes para entender o que se passava. Era por isso que ela havia ido para a rua pela noite, para ir às montanhas, por sua causa.

Entregou a carta a Okon e retirou-se para o templo.

* * *

**_Olá, como vão? Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, minha 1ª sobre Rirouni Kenshin. Nunca tentei pois não conseguia imaginar uma história, mas quando li outras sobre a Misao e o Aoshi, minha imaginação começou a trabalhar, fiquei muito satisfeito com o resultado do 1º capítulo, que não deixa de ser uma prólogo, mas não é. Acho que será a fic mais longa que terei, sem ser com 5 ou 6 capítulos. Não mandei para o meu revisor e gostaria que dissessem com ficou.  
Bjos, Daia-chan_**


	2. Cartas

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 2: **_Cartas_

_Queridos amigos,_

_Como vão? Como vai o Aoiya? Espero que tudo esteja bem._

_Cheguei às montanhas seguramente e meu treinamento vai bem. Minha sensei disse que tenho muita raiva e tristeza por baixo dessa superficial alegria. Não entendo o que ela quer dizer com isso, mas aceito. Sei que ainda vai parecer estranha por um tempo minha razão, mas eu acho que não voltarei antes de serem completados 10 anos, segundo minha sensei. _

Misao olhou a carta, estava preste a chorar, mas não poderia mostrar que era fraca. Não sabia se perguntava ou não sobre Aoshi. Decidiu que não.

_Não vou perguntar por Aoshi, pro inferno com ele. Tenho saudades e penso em vocês todo dia. Mandarei a próxima carta daqui a dois meses ou mais._

_Com Carinho,_

_Misao_

Terminando de escrever, ela revisou a carta e, satisfeita, dobrou-a e lacrou. No dia seguinte, ela enviaria pelo mensageiro.

Okina leu a carta diversas vezes e ficou feliz.

- Estamos melhorando, não? – Falou ele, referindo-se ao trecho '_Não vou perguntar por Aoshi, pro inferno com ele_', mas sabia que ela não mudaria tão fácil, por isso, os 10 anos de treinamento. Pegou a carta, e pôs na porta do quarto de Aoshi, sabia que ele gostaria de ter notícias dela.

Aoshi voltou à noite para seu quarto, ultimamente não andava muito bem, não sabendo o porquê. Olhou para o chão enquanto encaminhava-se para seu quarto e viu algo branco destacando-se na escuridão. Era um papel. Pegou, entrou no quarto e acendeu um lampião. Olhou para a caligrafia fina, reconhecendo-a. Leu a carta analisando a escrita. Ficou muito feliz ao pensar que ela havia honrado o bilhete que havia escrito antes de partir, mas uma sensação de perda o dominou ao constatar que ela talvez voltasse daqui a 10 anos. Será que ele esperaria? Ou iria buscá-la a força? Sentiu um pesar ao ver o que ela havia escrito sobre ele. Ela queria vê-lo no inferno então? Não se sentiu feliz ao perceber que ela queria se ver distante dele. Não era isso que ele sempre quis? Que Misao se afastasse? Constatou que não. Na verdade queria tê-la para si. Não importava onde fosse, queria que ela estivesse junto com ele. Deu um soco no chão. Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta dela, do seu sorriso, da sua risada, da sua voz, do jeito atrevido que o perturbava sempre que ela estava perto. Deitou-se no futon e deixou a noite lavá-lo aos lugares de seus sonhos.

Alguns meses depois...

Misao reconsiderou a idéia de escrever para seus amigos, mas começou a fazê-lo.

_Caros Amigos,_

_Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Meu desempenho melhorou, mas o treinamento ficou muito duro. Passei este mês em uma floresta com muitos ninjas para desenvolver minhas habilidades perceptivas. Gostaria de desejar boas festas. Está muito frio. Passarei as festas de Natal e Ano-Novo treinando, mas não a pedido de minha sensei, e sim porque quero. Com a mente e corpo ocupados, não penso em asneiras, muito menos na falta que vocês me fazem._

_Mandem lembranças minhas a todos e Feliz Natal e Ano-Novo a todos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Misao_

Novamente a carta de Misao havia ido parar no quarto dele. O que Okina queria? Que dissesse que amava Misao e que queria casar com ela quando voltasse? Ele não era a pessoa ideal para Misao, e ele não iria casar. Ela era inocente e ele tinha um passado marcado pelo sangue e morte. Não queria isso para ela. Queria que ela fosse feliz. Não deixaria ninguém machucá-la. Iria protegê-la com a vida se necessário fosse, apenas para que ela fosse feliz. Leu a carta, dessa vez ela não havia posto nada sobre ele, mas estava mais superficial.

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more_

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas  
__E parei em frente a sua porta  
__Eu tive você por tantas vezes, mas de algum jeito  
__Eu quero mais_

4 anos depois...

_Amigos,_

_Estou com os treinamentos adiantados, talvez eu volte mais cedo, talvez daqui a uns 2 ou 3 anos, mas não vou alimentar as esperanças. Como vão? Espero que estejam bem. Tenho que dormir agora._

_Misao._

Aoshi novamente leu a carta de Misao, elas tendiam a ficar menor, todo o ano. Isso o deixava louco. Não parecia aquela menina alegre que havia ajudado a criar. As palavras estavam ocas, vazias por dentro. Talvez aquilo fosse um reflexo de como ela estava por dentro, talvez. Seu coração deu um salto quando leu que talvez ela voltasse mais cedo. Não estava agüentando essa distância dela. Mas era culpa dele, e tinha de agüentar as conseqüências. Se não tivesse beijado ela naquela noite, talvez não tivesse alimentado esperanças para ela e, talvez, não teria ido embora indiferente. Deixou a carta guardada junto com as outras e foi dormir.

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo curtinho, apenas para demonstrar os sentimentos do Aoshi em relação à partida da Misao, passei essa idéia não? Espero que sim.  
**Kaoru Oneill: Agradeço pelo review, ele foi muito instruidor, para melhorar o cápitulo 3, já pronto ¬¬' e para fazer esse capítulo. Agradeço sua cooperação.  
**Bom é isso. Agradeço os reviews.  
Atenciosamente,  
Daia-chan**_


	3. A Volta

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 3:**

Misao olhou à sua volta, faltava pouco para terminar o teste. Fechou os olhos, tentando sentir a aura dos outros presentes e abriu-os imediatamente, agora era só uma questão de concentração. Sentiu um inimigo andar atrás de si e lembrou das sábias palavras da sensei '_Paciência criança, paciência, sem ela você não chegará longe_' e continuou com uma cara de quem procurava alguém, sem olhar para trás, apenas sentindo a locomoção da aura. A aura saiu das sombras e atacou com kunais, que Misao desviou com destreza e pegou cada uma sem machucar-se, atirando rapidamente contra o adversário, que foi derrotado em seguida. Havia mais uma aura, mais forte que todas, mas não se importou, continuou a lutar como se sua vida dependesse disso. A aura se aproximou e Misao fechou os olhos como se pudesse pressentir o que viria a seguir, e poderia realmente. Uma espada passaria, tentando cortar seu pescoço, '_Que truque!_' pensou rindo. Discretamente, manteve a mão na espada e esperou, até que ouviu o zunido da espada cortar o ar e defendeu-se e não viu que lutava contra sua sensei. Tempos depois, viu seu adversário com cortes feios no corpo, mas com um sorriso e percebeu que era sua sensei. Não foi apartá-la, pois poderia ser um truque.

- Muito sábio, minha jovem – Sorrindo, a doce senhora replicou, fazendo uma reverência – Parabéns menina Misao, seu treinamento está completo, e em menos tempo que eu previ.

Misao fez uma reverência e sorriu.

- Obrigado sensei. Quer ajuda?

- Sim.

Misao ajudou a cuidar dos ferimentos da doce senhora, quando sentiu o ataque da senhora, que desviou e impediu com muita destreza.

- Apenas para testar.

Sorriram e continuaram a cuidar dos ferimentos.

Mais tarde, Misao jantava com sua sensei.

- Quando vai partir criança?

- Amanhã. Deixei tudo preparado para fazer a viagem.

- Tem saudades de seus amigos?

- Sim, principalmente de meu avô, Okina Makimachi.

- Dê lembranças a ele, pois quando você sair estarei treinando os outros.

- Sim, sensei.

Misao pediu licença e foi para seu quarto, tentando dormir, mas não conseguia e, infelizmente, seus pensamentos foram parar em Aoshi Shinomori, mas não da maneira amorosa que havia sido ou da maneira raivosa e triste de quando havia chegado ali. Era uma maneira de irmão, de carinho. Talvez seu amor por ele tivesse se extinguido ou talvez nunca houvesse amado ele.

Fosse o que fosse, não importava, importava que veria seus amigos e familiares em breve. Com esse pensamento, adormeceu. No dia seguinte, os raios de sol mal eram vistos no horizonte quando Misao acordou. Terminou de arrumar suas coisas, pegou a 'trouxinha' de comida que jazia em cima da mesa e se foi, quanto antes partisse, antes chegaria ao templo. Desejava ver o templo, seu amado templo. Após ter apagado da memória o episódio do beijo com Aoshi, ela sentiu muita saudade do templo. A estrada arborizada ainda escura deixou a jovem mulher feliz. Havia terminado o treinamento em 5 anos, e não em 10 como sua sensei havia dito, e agora tinha 24 anos, pois quando saiu do Aoiya possuía 19 anos, e segundo suas contas, Aoshi deveria ter 34 (_**N/A: **só para lembrar: Aoshi é 10 anos mais velho que ela, então quando ela partiu, ele tinha 29 anos_), não que importasse para a garota. Ao invés da yukata, como sempre havia usado, ela vestia um delicado kimono azul. Havia se habituado até a lutar com kimono, pois sua mestra falou que estava treinando uma mulher, não um moleque, então havia passado a usar kimonos. A yukata era utilizada em treinos e batalhas, publicamente ela usava kimonos, e até que gostava, mas ainda sim preferia sua roupa ninja, que consistiam em calças até os joelhos e a yukata por cima, mas abaixo da yukata, havia uma camiseta azul marinho de mangas compridas e luvas. Acompanhando o conjunto, uma máscara também azul marinho decorava o rosto de Misao. Havia sido um presente de sua mestra. Começou a usar seu cabelo solto também, apenas nas batalhas usava o cabelo preso, e era um rabo-de-cavalo com uma trança no rabo. Era uma mulher agora, suas curvas haviam ficado mais arredondadas, principalmente na curvatura dos seios.

Era quase noite agora, e Misao não se sentia cansada, então continuou o caminho, mas olhou para o céu e achou que não seria possível. Foi para baixo de uma árvore quando começou a chover torrencialmente. Admirou a chuva, como gostava das lágrimas do céu! Ela era tão límpida e bonita, limpava a alma e os sentimentos ruins. Lembrou-se que não havia mandado uma carta para todos nos últimos meses, mas não importava, logo estaria em casa. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Teve uma noite agitada, já que podia desvendar os segredos do futuro, assistia a cenas não muito agradáveis. Misao acordou com o céu da manhã calmo, as folhas das árvores levemente úmidas. Com ânimo renovado pela beleza do cenário, Misao continuou a viagem. Perto do meio-dia, parou, olhando a bela imagem à sua frente: o templo. Finalmente havia chegado. Ele não havia mudado nada, continuava igual. Respeitosamente, fez uma reverência ao templo e adentrou-o. Continuava bonito. Rústico, mas bonito. Foi ao seu lugar preferido e, sem encontrar ninguém lá, começou a relaxar. Um tempo depois decidiu que era hora de Misao ver seus amigos e dirigiu-se ao Aoiya feliz. Avistou os portões e correu até lá, mesmo com o kimono, e chegou mais depressa, mas ao atravessar os portões, ela continuou a andar devagar, como uma mulher respeitável deveria fazer. Bateu na porta e uma voz falou:

- Já vai! – Misao ouviu a voz e a identificou como Okon. Logo após viu a amiga em frente à porta – Em que posso ajudar?

- Eu gostaria de oferecer meus serviços na cozinha, posso? – Misao fez uma voz fina e doce, diferente da sua voz natural e fitou a amiga.

- Não sei, deixe-me dar uma olhada com Okina. Por favor, entre!

Misao entrou no Aoiya, percebendo que não havia mudado tanto e sorriu, um sorriso discreto e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo misterioso e sedutor.

- Okina – Chamou Okon, o avô de Misao aparecendo em seguida.

- Sim?

- Esta jovem está à procura de um emprego, nós temos algo para ela?

Okina olhou atentamente a jovem à sua frente, ficando espantado.

- M-Misao?

- Vovô! – Misao correu até o senhor sorrindo e abraçou-o.

Okon olhou a jovem mulher abraçada ao avô, ela havia ficado tão bonita!

- A Misao, como é bom ver você! Não recebemos notícias suas e ficamos preocupados, mas acho que nossa preocupação foi em vão – Falou Okina – Terminou seu treino? Aperfeiçoou sua técnica?

- Sim e sim! – Falou ela, desvencilhando-se do abraço do avô, sorrindo.

- Que bom você deve estar cansada, quer descansar?

- Sim, irei para meu quarto.

Misao virou-se e andou até a porta, mas não antes de seu avô dizer:

- Você está linda, Misao!

Ela sorriu diante do elogio, e seguiu para seu quarto, feliz por ele continuar como deixou. Ao encontrar Omasu, pediu para ela preparar um banho de flores. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho, que estava preparado para ela tomar banho. Tomou um banho relaxante e voltou para seu quarto, pondo um lindo kimono azul claro. Saiu do quarto e encontrou uma aura familiar a suas costas. Virou-se e sorriu, um sorriso calmo, quase fraternal. Encarou os olhos gélidos azuis com esse sorriso.

- Aoshi? – Perguntou, com sua voz bonita e melodiosa.

- Quem é você? O que faz no quarto de Misao? – Ele perguntou fria e rudemente.

- Não me reconhece? – Perguntou ela calmamente, devolvendo em tom frio.

- Misao? – Perguntou ele.

Nem nos sonhos mais alucinantes imaginou ver a menina que havia visto crescer tão bonita daquele jeito, tão amável, tão '_Tão mulher_' pensou Aoshi, analisando-a discretamente.

Misao sorriu, e ele percebeu que era um sorriso bonito e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo com traços de mistério e sedução como ele nunca havia visto na garo... ou melhor, na jovem mulher antes.

Limitou-se a olhá-la e sair, quando sentiu a mãe dela em seu ombro, fazendo-o voltar-se.

- Quero minha luta – Ela falou determinada, mas calma.

- Que luta? – Perguntou ele sem entender, mas com a mesma frieza.

- Quero lutar contar você – Ela falou, com uma leve irritação na voz fria.

- Quer uma luta? Terá sua luta.

Aoshi olhou para a garota determinada e pediu para seguí-lo. Ela fez que não com a cabeça e disse que estaria no jardim em 10 minutos. Ela entrou no quarto e pôs sua roupa ninja, escondendo estrelas, kunais, bombas de fumaça entre outros, mas o que mais chamava a atenção, com certeza, era a espada na bainha, na verdade duas espadas, e as adagas que pareciam enfeite no traje. Calçou sapatilhas confortáveis (**N/A:** _São sapatos como os do Sano_) e desceu as escadas até o jardim. Aoshi a esperava e não demonstrou a surpresa ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito, muito menos a surpresa de vê-la com duas espadas. Apenas eles estavam presentes.

'_Misao não usa espadas_' pensou Aoshi, mas continuou impassível em frente à sua oponente.

- Vamos começar – Falou ela, sem pegar arma alguma.

Aoshi não começou a atacar, o tempo havia ensinado que era burrice fazê-lo, mas Misao também não atacou apenas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e desapareceu. Ele podia sentir a aura dela aqui e lá, variando de acordo com a velocidade empregada por ela, sem perceber que ela estava atrás dele, apenas notando quando a aura dela ficou visível. Ele pôs uma de suas kodachis para trás, tentando acertar Misao, mas sua espada acertou apenas o ar. Ele olhou para cima a tempo de vê-la sorrir enquanto dava um salto. Ele se impressionou com o sorriso verdadeiro dela, aquele sorriso cheio de vida que ele passara 5 anos lembrando. Uma sucessão de golpes foi dada por ambos os lados, ninguém queria perder. Apenas pararam porque ambos tinham a espada do adversário no pescoço.

- Você treinou muito bem, Misao – Falou ele.

- Muitas coisas mudam, e eu não sou exceção.

Aoshi sentiu o peso das palavras, assim como Misao. Ela havia pensado que seu amor por ele havia se extinguido. Mentira, mas continuaria a batalha, mesmo que não quisesse. Aoshi olhou para o rosto contraído de Misao e falou:

- Você não vai me matar, assim como eu também não o farei, Misao.

- Continue – Ela falou, baixando a espada e, mais uma vez, dando um salto e guardou sua espada na bainha. Continuaram com esse jogo de gato e rato por mais algum tempo, até ambos estarem totalmente esgotados.

- Outra ora terminamos – Falou ela retirando, em apenas um salto, todas as kunais do chão, assim como as estrelas. Retirou sua máscara e sentou no chão, respirado devagar, ainda com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Foi divertido – Limitou-se a dizer, mais para ela mesma do que para Aoshi – Anotação mental: usar arpões (_tipo pêndulos: algo afiado ou pesado na ponta de uma corrente de metal_) mais longos e pesados, tê-los de diversos tamanhos consigo – E falando mais baixo, completou – Anotação mental: lembrar de esquecer o que sinto pelo Aoshi que esteja ligado ao amor que tenho por ele, retirar até lembranças da memória.

Aoshi, sem querer ouviu a última parte e assustou-se com o fato dela realmente não querer lembrar-se dele. Agindo por impulso, Aoshi agachou-se e falou:

- Vou lhe dar algo para esquecer.

E dizendo isso, Aoshi apossou-se dos lábios da jovem, destruindo todas as barreiras que ela havia construído em 5 anos em questão de segundos.

Misao, ao sentir os lábios de Aoshi sobre os seus, tentou oferecer alguma resistência, mas acabou entregando-se ao beijo e à sensação agradável que ele lhe propiciava. No início, o beijo foi quente, caloroso, como se dissesse 'bem-vinda', mas depois Aoshi aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o apaixonado, excitante, pretensioso e sedento. Aoshi lentamente se afastou deixando-a respirar e falou:

- Esqueça isso agora! – Falou em desdém.

Misao sentiu a raiva subir a razão, e ao invés de lágrimas como Aoshi esperava, a resposta foi um lindo e profundo corte em seu braço.

- Esqueça isso... – Falou ela no mesmo tom.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias  
__Fora, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva  
__Olho para a garota com o sorriso despedaçado  
__Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar ali  
__E ela será amada...  
__E ela será amada..._

Aoshi apenas percebeu o golpe quando seu braço começou a arder feito louco. Olhou para ela, fuzilando-a com o olhar, enquanto ela limpava o sangue da espada, que ele percebeu que ela passava o dedo cuidadosamente pela lâmina, retirava o sangue e lambia, como se estivesse sedenta por sangue.

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, sabe que nunca funcionou, não será diferente agora – Ela falou, sem tirar os olhos da espada, temendo que, se olhasse os olhos tom de gelo, ele percebesse que a indiferença era aparente, que ela não estava indiferente, que queria ele perto de si. As palavras nunca sairiam de sua boca. Nunca mais. Misao levantou-se e avaliou seu estado. Tinha alguns cortes no rosto e nos braços, já que não havia posto a blusa azul-marinho em baixo da yukata. Poderia ser pior, concluiu. Olhou para algum ponto atrás de Aoshi, apenas para não encará-lo. Ele continuava a observá-la. Olhou o céu e uma garoa fina tocou a pele alva da jovem. Sorriu. Deixou a chuva cair em seu corpo e limpar suas tristezas. Não chorava mais, deixava a chuva fazer isso por ela. Não poderia ficar na chuva por tanto tempo como queria, então saiu do pátio, com Aoshi atrás de si. Foi para seu quarto e trocou a roupa molhada de ninja por um confortável e quente kimono, abriu a porta do seu quarto e viu algo diferente, que deveria desagradá-la, mas não o fazia. Aoshi estava parado junto à porta, pensativo. Misao queria saber o que ele pensava. Aoshi olhou para a mulher confusa à sua frente, só tinha olhos e pensamentos para ela. Queria agarrá-la ali mesmo, levá-la para o quarto e desfazer essa pose altiva que ela ostentava. Misao, num ato involuntário, abriu passagem para Aoshi entrar, que o fez de bom grado. Ele ficou muito espantado com a atitude dela, mas percebeu que era apenas um reflexo, e ficou desapontado. Misao não havia se deu conta do que fez. Apenas viu as conseqüências quando já havia feito a besteira. Dirigiu-se à janela, olhando a chuva. Talvez fosse melhor para visualizá-la do templo. Sorriu. Sabia que sim, pois aí a natureza estaria mais próxima e ela poderia estar de volta ao seu habitat natural. Fez menção de sair, mas sentiu a mão de Aoshi junto da sua e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que quer?

- Quero que você fique.

O som da risada sarcástica de Misao se ouviu proferida ao ar.

- Quer que eu fique? – Aquilo parecia loucura para a mente dela e uma esperança para seu coração, mas a razão, atualmente, sobrepujava o coração, e Misao falava ironicamente – Acha realmente que aceitarei isso? Não quero mais me iludir Senhor Shinomori. Iludir-me não trará evolução e, conseqüentemente, não haverá resultados. Sabe bem disso, certo?

Ele se irritou e puxou a garota ao encontro de si, apossando-se dos lábios macios dela. Um beijo selvagem, cheio de desejo e saudade. Aprofundar aquele beijo foi o mais importante para Aoshi, mas Misao se separou dele, com o coração aos saltos e cheio de esperanças, com toda a razão que havia reunido.

- Saia do meu quarto, agora, Senhor Shinomori.

Ela não obedeceu e, num ato de simples raiva e reflexo, Misao deu um tapa em sua face, deixando-o abismado. Saiu do quarto, mas sem antes lhe roubar um beijo.

Ambos haviam se descontrolado. Aoshi por dar o beijo e Misao por dar o tapa. Ambos estavam confusos em seus quartos. Haviam chegado à um ponto crucial: Já não poderiam ficar na mesma casa, era perigoso para Misao pois ela rinha o risco de sucumbir, era perigoso para Aoshi pois não iria controlar-se com ela, não poupando esforços para fazê-la dele. Decidiram que iriam embora, Misao para treinar e Aoshi para arejar a mente. Seria pela noite.

**

* * *

_Não sei c queru comentar algo sobre essi capítulo. Eli foi apagado, mas recoloquei eli. Bjos_**


	4. Chegadas e Partidas

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 4:**

Misao olhou a noite nublada, mas sem chuva. Parecia aquela noite em que havia ido embora. Não importava, ela ia para a casa de Kaoru e de lá, sairia em busca de aventuras. Já não queria machucar-se mais do que estava. Não queria por a prova seus sentimentos, sua força de vontade e, principalmente, sua razão. Andava brigando com ela fácil, fácil, e isso havia se tornado hábito. Mas o coração fazer isso também, apenas para voltar a sentir a esperança de tê-lo para si já era demais. Não seria a garota tola que se desmanchava em lágrimas apenas por palavras rudes dele. Como havia deixado seu coração falar mais alto quando, em 5 anos, estava pronta para enfrentá-lo parelho? Quando havia deixado ele se aproximar? Quando havia esquecido os duros ensinamentos que se forçou a se submeter? Não sabia. Apenas iria embora do lugar que mais amava para não sofrer mais. Deixou um bilhete com explicação sem nexo, mas sem dizer seu paradeiro, era perigoso fazê-lo.

Aoshi olhou o quarto agora vazio. As cartas de Misao estavam com ele, suas roupas e kodachis também. Ele sabia que não iria ser fácil partir novamente, apenas para conseguir continuar imparcial a ela. Era isso que precisava ser: Imparcial. Não deveria ter se aproximado tanto dela em apenas um dia. E agradecia aos céus por ela ter posto fim ao beijo, tirando ele de seu quarto. Aquilo deve ter machucado ela profundamente, mas pelo que percebeu, não havia tido muita razão reunida para conseguir afastá-lo. Ao menos ela o fez e ele aprovou, pois se continuasse o beijo... Oh! Apenas Deus sabia o que ele faria e quais as conseqüências. Apesar de recriminar-se por ter feito a besteira de beijá-la, Aoshi admitia que era muito, mas muito prazeroso tê-la junto de si. Suas curvas insinuantes perto dele, nublando os pensamentos e turvando-lhe a mente, mas era melhor assim, que ela ficasse longe. Amava aquela garota demais para corrompê-la. Quantas vezes havia posto menininhas como ela em seus braços pra tentar esquecê-la? Quantas vezes ele havia ficado até tarde pensando nela? Quantas vezes havia quase perdido o controle diante do sorriso daquela adorável jovem? Havia perdido a conta. Não poderia conviver com ela sempre sorrindo para ele, não mais. Essa era sua decisão para deixá-la com a integridade intacta, ponto. Saiu do quarto em um salto pela janela, enquanto Misao terminava seus preparativos. Segundos depois, ela fez o mesmo. Estavam no jardim, mas em partes diferentes, sendo que Misao estava mais à esquerda de Aoshi, se ela olhasse para a esquerda, veria a silhueta, mas Aoshi já havia percebido a dela e foi em sua direção.

- O que faz aqui Misao? – Novamente ele, pensou Misao.

- Não vou mentir para você. Não lhe interessa.

- Aonde vai Misao?

- Não lhe interessa – Misao se virou e dirigiu-se à saída, sendo interrompida por Aoshi – Deixe-me em paz, não posso ir treinar em paz?

Ele a olhou, ela mentia então não insistiu. Deu um salto para trás e alcançou a saída.

- Você mente muito mal, Misao – E, dizendo isso, foi embora. Ela ficou olhando para o local onde ele havia saído e saiu por ali, perguntando-se '_como ele sabia que eu mentia?_'. Alcançou a saída e pegou a estrada para Kyoto. Seria uma longa noite. Misao andava calmamente pela estrada, alheia a todos os barulhos. Olhou a volta, sentindo auras ao redor de si. Em um salto, estava em cima da árvore, camuflada. Então viu vários de seus amigos. Eles estavam procurando-a e se comunicando apenas por sinais. Misao não queria fazer isso, mas o faria.

Desceu da árvore e todos ficaram tranqüilos, mas ela, num gesto rápido e pensado, deu uma rasteira rápida neles e saiu correndo, deixando-os para trás. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria chegar a Kyoto ao amanhecer. Continuou a viagem até avistar a cidade ao longe. Era tudo o que queria. Tempos depois, estava em frente ao dojo de Kaoru. Bateu de leve e, instantaneamente apareceu Kenshin na porta.

- Sim, o que deseja?

Misao ficou tão feliz em ver Kenshin que lhe deu um abraço forte e ele ficou sem entender nada.

- Himura, como é bom ver você!

- Misao, o que faz aqui?

- Agora não importa – Falou afastando-se dele – Posso entrar?

- Claro Misao, entre!

A garota passou pelos portões com Kenshin e entraram no dojo. Misao viu Yahiko treinar com Kaoru. Esta olhou para ela, a reconhecendo na hora. Parou o treino e foi para junto de Misao. Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça arrastou-a para seu quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? Cinco anos sem se comunicar comigo e agora aparece como se sempre estivéssemos juntas, usando kimono, explique-se!

- Sinto muito Kaoru, mas eu, cinco anos atrás, fui para as montanhas, com ódio de Aoshi, para treinar. Na verdade era para passar 10 anos lá, mas como deixei meu ódio para trás, fiquei apenas 5. Voltei ontem, lutei com Aoshi, estivemos empatados, rolou um clima e agora não podemos mais viver no mesmo lugar, tão próximos. Então eu decidi vir para cá e fazer uma leve pausa, para depois ir a uma viagem longa – Falou resumidamente.

- Ficou louca? Você o ama!

- Mas ele não me ama! Aqueles beijos aconteceram por quê eu sou uma mulher, nada demais!

- Então houve beijos?

- Sim, mas não falarei sobre isso. Ficarei aqui hoje e amanhã irei partir.

Neste instante, Kenshin entrou no quarto de Kaoru, mostrando ter ouvido a conversa.

- Sinto interromper, mas Misao, eu acho que deveria voltar, pois acho que ele deve estar lhe esperando.

Misao pareceu refletir.

Enquanto isso...

Aoshi olhava para o quarto de Misao, ela havia ido embora corajosamente, enquanto ele quis ficar, para poder treinar ali. Queria que ela voltasse.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_Bata na minha janela, bata na minha porta  
Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda  
Eu sei que às vezes sou meio inseguro  
Isso não importa mais_

Misao ainda refletia, quando tomou uma decisão.

- Talvez você tenha razão Himura, mas eu ainda o vi ontem pela noite, ele indo embora.

- Talvez tivesse apenas ido para longe de você Misao, para clarear as idéias...

- Talvez, mas vou continuar minha jornada, será melhor assim.

Eles nada falaram e na manhã seguinte, ao acordarem, Misao já havia partido.

Aoshi terminou de se arrumar e, com a ajuda de Okon, ele ia partir.

- Traga nossa menina de volta, Aoshi.

- Irei trazer Okon, não se preocupe...

Okon sorriu e desejou-lhe boa viagem. Aoshi tinha o pressentimento de que talvez Misao estivesse com Himura.

Misao enfrentava a estrada novamente, que bom que havia saído pela noite. Assim, talvez chegasse o mais tardar na próxima cidade dali três dias. Não usava seus kimonos e sim sua roupa ninja. A estrada era muito perigosa para se deixar levar. Levaria algum tempo até que voltasse para Aoiya para junto de seus amigos.

**Dois dias depois...**

- Como deixaram Misao ir sozinha?

- Entenda Aoshi, Misao já não é uma criança, ela é uma mulher e acima de tudo, uma okashira poderosa e ninja hábil. Já não podemos controlá-la.

- Himura, ela estava sob seus cuidados, por quê não a impediu?

- Por que Misao mataria se fosse impedida, e se ela tentasse me matar, ela iria se arrepender, pois eu estou ficando velho e ela é jovem, meus reflexos estão ficando lentos, logo já não poderei lutar mais. Ela ficaria muito triste se matasse alguém que é amigo. Ela não queria ser impedida... Ela queria e quer ser amada.

Aoshi bufou, tentando ver a lógica de Himura e falou:

- Onde ela foi?

- Não sabemos...

- Ela não disse para onde foi?

- Não, ela foi muito cautelosa nesse ponto, ela ficou tão boa em desaparecer quanto você. Eu aposto que ela foi pela noite do dia em que chegou aqui, para não percebermos.

Aoshi olhou assassinamente para Himura, que tomava chá descansadamente.

- Por que tanto interesse assim em Misao?

- Isso já não lhe interessa...

Aoshi levantou-se e seguiu para a saída do dojo, indo embora para a cidade mais próxima, enquanto Misao já saía de lá

* * *

**Nya, olá!!! Acabei esse capítulo, depois de dus semanas, que bom né? Eu sei que vocês deve ter esperado por beijos, explicações e pedido, mas vocês irão ver que minha intenção é tornar essa fic o mais detalhada o possível. Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou curto, mas deu pra entender que o Aoshi tava arejando a mente e, por incrível que pareça, a Misao, nossa querida Misao tava fugindo dos sentimentos. Não é estranho isso? Eu sei que se eu demorar muito para continuar essa fic, vocês vão tocar pedras em mim e talz... mas eu ando sem criatividade, na verdade eu até já estou desviando de algumas pedras né¬¬'. Voltando para minha criatividade... Ela foi ficando cada vez menor depois do 3º capítulo, mas eu vou continuar. Meu revisor apareceu olhos brilhando e me deu a desculpa de que tava trocando de pc. Plausível né? Olhar indignado Mas tudo bem. Eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic e quando eu terminar ela, talvez eu poste.  
Beijos,  
Daia-chan  
**


	5. Voltando à Realidade

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 5: Voltando à Realidade**

Já fazia meses. Passou rápido! Misao limpou o suor que estava presente em sua face delicada e muito ruborizada. Andava sem parar a algum tempo, e já devia ser hora do almoço. Ao longe viu o vilarejo de Kutsô. Ela havia decidido apenas parar quando chegasse ao belo vilarejo. Ela sempre ficava um dia no vilarejo e no outro já havia partido. Não fazia amizades e não dizia seu nome a ninguém, assim não havia perigo de acharem-na. Já fazia 10 meses que havia saído de casa e todo mês mandava uma carta para os amigos apenas dizendo que estava com saudades, estava bem e estava longe. Nunca dizia para onde ia. Não sabia de Aoshi, pois não recebia cartas de resposta por não parar em cidade alguma. Continuou andando e após um tempo, chegou a Kutsô. Era um vilarejo simples, porém bonito e achou um lugar para acampar nos arredores do vilarejo. Almoçou e andou pelo vilarejo com um kimono, havia tirado sua roupa ninja para não reconhecerem-na. Também tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, sem deixar evidente sua beleza estonteante. Pelos seus cálculos, se continuasse na direção norte, chegaria às cidades portuárias e depois poderia sair do país, talvez ir à China. Era um sonho realizado. Não sabia que Aoshi a seguia de cidade a cidade, de vilarejo a vilarejo.

Aoshi fitou o chão. Não tinha informações de Misao e seguia aquela trilha invisível deixada por ela apenas seguindo seu instinto. Ela havia sido extremamente cuidadosa em não deixar pista alguma de seu paradeiro. Apenas sabia que ela seguia para o norte, em direção à área portuária do país. Ele havia ganhado alguns dias de aproximação (ou assim ele pensava) quando não parou muitas vezes em vilarejo algum e pela noite talvez conseguisse chegar a Kutsô. Era muito difícil manter Aoiya informada de seu paradeiro, visando que nunca havia feito isso e que quando uma carta sua chegava lá, ele já começava a mandar outra. Ele estava há 10 meses longe do conforto da Aoiya e mesmo assim não se arrependia. Quanto mais longe ficava de Misao, mais aprendia que não poderia viver sem ela. Sabia que ela tinha o sonho de sair do país e, se ela conseguisse, ele tinha certeza de que ela não voltaria mais. Iria interceptá-la antes disso, ou ao menos tentaria. Olhou para o horizonte e viu a entrada do vilarejo de Kutsô, resolvendo dar uma parada, afinal, ninguém é de ferro! Arrumou o acampamento nos arredores do lugar e foi andar pela cidade, para ver se via Misao.

Ainda era tarde, mas logo, a noite e a lua tomariam o lugar do sol e do dia. Misao caminhava tranqüila pelo vilarejo, apreciando os cheiros exóticos do lugar. Sem querer, trombou em algo alto e forte e começou a xingar meio-mundo e olhou no que trombou. A cor sumiu do seu rosto, que ficou em estado de choque, assim como o da pessoa que havia trombado. Não era qualquer pessoa, era _Aoshi_. Nem de longe Misao queria vê-lo. Apressou-se a recompor a compostura e sair dali, mas era tarde demais, ele percebeu que era ela e segurava com força seu braço. Ela fuzilou-lhe com o olhar suas mãos e disse:

- Solte-me!

- Não farei isso Misao. Mas se voltar comigo, prometo que soltarei seu braço.

- Não vou voltar, e se não vai soltar por bem, soltará por mau.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

_Nem sempre são apenas arco-íris e borboletas  
__É o compromisso que nos move a frente  
__Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta  
__Você pode vir qualquer hora que quiser_

Misao retirou uma bomba de fumaça do kimono e apressou-se a jogá-la no chão, produzindo fumaça. Era melhor ela sair dali o mais rápido possível, Misao era alérgica àquela fumaça.

Conseguiu se soltar depois de muito esforço, mas havia inspirado muito da fumaça e já sentia seus efeitos alérgicos em seu corpo. Foi o mais rápido possível para seu acampamento e arrumou tudo, pondo sua roupa ninja e dirigindo-se para a estrada, enquanto Aoshi a procurava desesperadamente pelo vilarejo. Sua visão estava turva e sentiu seu corpo febril e mais pesado. Era o efeito da alergia. Talvez não demorasse muito para desmaiar. E foi o que aconteceu. Lenta e involuntariamente seu corpo foi se inclinando para frente, em direção ao solo, e Misao foi perdendo os sentidos até que sentiu o chão perto de si. A última coisa que se lembrava era de sentir algo quente envolver seu corpo...

Aoshi ficou desesperado quando viu Misao no chão, inconsciente e lembrou que ela era alérgica à fumaça. Pegou o corpo febril no colo e levou-a a uma curandeira local. Já fazia 4 dias que ela estava desse jeito, sem acordar, mas viva. Segundo a curandeira, Misao havia se intoxicado profundamente ao inalar a fumaça do qual era alérgica. A mulher havia conseguido desintoxicar Misao há dois dias, mas Misao ainda estava inconsciente e há dois dias que ele estava sentado ao lado dela, dando-lhe o cuidado necessário, sem a curandeira.

Misao sentiu a cabeça latejar fortemente e começou a abrir os olhos devagar, para conseguir acostumar-se à claridade. Viu Aoshi sentado ao seu lado e ficou surpresa ao constatar que ele parecia aliviado.

- Por quanto tempo estou inconsciente?

- Quatro dias. Você me deu um grande susto.

Misao olhou para os olhos frios do amado e sorriu abertamente.

- Vou... Vou voltar para casa... Quero ver meus amigos!

Aoshi ficou surpreso com a decisão tomada pela mulher e nada comentou, apenas assentiu calmamente.

- Iremos amanhã então.

- Claro – Falou ela, meio decepcionada. Não demonstrou isso, mas talvez conseguisse se acostumar à proximidade entre os dois.

Os próximos dias seriam difíceis, mas ela agüentaria até o final.

**Dois meses depois...**

Misao sorriu ao ver Okon esperando por ela na entrada da Aoiya, feliz. Havia sido uma boa decisão voltar para casa. Sentiu-se muito segura voltando ao lugar que mais amava no mundo inteiro. Ficou feliz ao entrar em seu quarto novamente e encontrá-lo como havia deixado. Era estranho, mas havia conseguido ir até Kutsô em 10 meses e voltar para casa em apenas 2. Mas sabia por quê. Sempre escolhia os caminhos compridos e acabava se dando muito mal com isso. Agora era se conformar! Sabia que agora seria muito mais difícil resistir a Aoshi, principalmente por que o quarto dele era ao lado do seu, mas o faria, até se casar, se ao menos se casasse. Não tinha razão para fazer isso. Afinal, sabia que Aoshi era um espírito livre, não iria se prender a ninguém, nem mesmo a ela. O que não sabia era que ele tinha alguns pensamentos diferentes aos dela...

Ele começou a achar muito difícil viajar com ela depois de uma semana. Ela ficava quieta, não perturbava, constantemente ele pegava ela meditando enquanto caminhava ou dormia. Isso estava ficando insuportável. Às vezes ele andava mais rápido para ver se ela ao menos reclamava, mas nem isso fazia! Apenas igualava os passos dela aos dele e continuava em silêncio, um perturbador silêncio que deixava ele maluco. As palavras de Himura vieram-lhe à mente '_ela foi muito cautelosa nesse ponto, ela ficou tão boa em desaparecer quanto você._' Talvez ela estivesse sendo cautelosa agora, sendo indiferente para não demonstrar nada. Ele era um péssimo exemplo para as pessoas. Ele havia ensinado a pessoa que mais amava a se afastar das pessoas sem ser notado, isso não era uma atitude muito digna para ele. Olhou para seu quarto. Até seu quarto tinha uma certa aparência de fuga, ele constatou. Isso haveria de ser modificado com o tempo. Resolveu descansar um pouco e acabou dormindo.

Misao, por puro impulso, olhava a chuva que caía e decidiu sair. Ignorando os pedidos de Okon e saiu na chuva, correndo até o templo. Olhou a paisagem bonita que ele havia adquirido. Sentou-se e apreciou a visão bonita das gotas de chuva tocarem a vegetação e o solo. Tão bonito. Começou, sem querer, pensar no passado, analisar o que havia feito de errado e seus pensamentos foram parar no episódio antes de ir embora. Bufou. Havia agido como uma criança. Não deveria ter dado o tapa. Mesmo que ele merecesse mais que isso, não deveria, pois tecnicamente ele era superior a ela, assim como seu avô. Mas ele havia merecido, merecendo também um soco, um chute, cortes no rosto, uma morte dolorosa '_Beijos, abraços, carinhos... O que eu estou pensando? Ele não merece nada disso!_'. Era estranho, mas queria entrar no quarto dele como havia entrado tantas vezes antes, quando era menor, pedindo acalento. Mas naquela época, não sabia que ia apaixonar-se por ele nos anos de distância que ele impôs. Também não sabia que ele iria embora. Deu um potente soco no chão, sentindo a dor e a raiva. Dor pelo impacto da mão com o chão e raiva por ter a imbecil idéia de dar um soco no mesmo. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer seu rosto raivoso. Tratou de acalmar-se, chorar não ia adiantar nada. Apressou-se a limpar a maldita lágrima e a meditar. Nunca soube ao certo quanto tempo havia ficado ali, meditando, só sabia que a chuva já havia cessado e a lua já ia alto no céu estrelado. Resolveu voltar. Silenciosamente entrou na Aoiya, que dormia, exceto por uma pessoa. Subiu as escadas sem fazer o menor ruído e, pelo que percebeu, ninguém havia percebido ela se esgueirando pelos corredores. Mas uma pessoa havia percebido. Passou pela porta do quarto de Aoshi e olhou para ela, balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos que haviam vindo, quando ouviu uma voz baixa e clara, quase rouca:

- Onde estava até agora Misao?

**Continua...**

* * *

**/risada maléfica e entrada triunfal/ Sou má, né? Na melhor parte essa chata aqui corta o barato de vocês para fazer outro capítulo. Vocês devem estar dizendo ou pensando "Como você é chata Daia-chan!" e eu respondo "É para ficar mais interessante". Mudando de assunto... Estou trabalhando árduamente em TODOS os meu projetos em aberto ok? To tentando voltar à ativa, já que minha mente voltou ao normal e agora voltei a ser aquela garota organizada e calam que era há 8 anos atrás. Agora, os reviews:  
**_- Sacerdotiza:_ **Sei que o capítulo anterior foi lindo perfeito, o que você quiser. Agradeço o review, fiquei feliz em recebê-lo, eu adoro eles. Sobre o novo projeto, no final das respostas terá um esclarecimento.  
**_- Priscyla Shinomori: _**Gostei da sua idéia, mas comoessa fic era para ser longa, decidi que dever ser um pouco mais curta e rica em detalhes. É assim que começarei a escrever, tudo rico em detalhes.  
Desculpem a demora, mas minha mente tava ocupada com outras coisas. Lembram que comentei sobre um novo projeto, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil, no final, tem uma nova seção que tem algumas explicações sobre esse projeto. Muitas coisas estarão esclarecidas ali. Agradeço a tudo e peço, encarecidamente, mandem Reviews, plz.**

**Beijos,  
Daia-chan**


	6. Algo para explicar

**She Will Belove**

**Capítulo 6: Algo para explicar**

'_Não é da sua conta Aoshi_' foi o que veio à mente da jovem, mas ela limitou-se a dar de ombros e continuar seu caminho, irritando o okashira.

- Onde você estava até agora Misao? – Tornou ele a perguntar, a voz um pouco mais alterada que a fria e impassível de sempre.

Ela virou-se, acabaria agora com aquela brincadeira. Olhou para ele, sua raiva esvaindo-se. Como pode fugir de um rosto tão belo e admirável quanto aquele? Suspirou fundo e falou:

- Estava no templo... – Falou ela, a voz doce e natural de uma mulher aflorando nela – Sente-se melhor?

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos tão bonitos que havia sonhado por muito tempo. Como poderia merecer tal criatura tão... tão... _divina_? Não conseguia mais deixar aquele amor preso por tanto tempo. Tocou-lhe delicadamente a face, dando chance de ir embora. Ela não o fez e apenas aproveitou o toque, fechando os olhos e pondo mão junto da dele. Sentiu-se pequeno diante aquela confiança que ela lhe depositava.

Aoshi enlaçou a cintura fina da jovem, trazendo-a mais para perto de si e para dentro do quarto. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que as respirações se mesclaram. Aoshi tomou-lhe a boca com suavidade, sentindo aquele gosto doce pela primeira vez sem um beijo ou ato impensado ou por simples reflexo. Era algo espontâneo, que deixava ambos extremamente felizes. Aoshi se encarregou de distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, arrancando alguns suspiros e gemidos da garota. Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Misao, excitando-a mais e mais. Amaria aquela mulher como nunca havia feito com outra em toda a sua vida. Não era sonhar demais querer alguém só para si, ou era? Ele, de uma hora para outra, havia se tornado profundamente possessivo, como nuca havia sido em sua vida. Voltou a tomar-lhe a boca, agora com mais sofreguidão e liberdade, sabendo que ela não iria oferecer resistência. Era isso que importava: Os dois, naquele quarto e seu amor. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Separaram-se para tomar ar e Aoshi permitiu que Misao retirasse sua camisa. Ela espalmou sua mão pelo tórax forte e pelo abdome liso e bem-definido. Ela sorriu para ele, de modo provocante. Ele abriu seu kimono, na parte de cima e deitou-a no futon, deitando em cima dela em seguida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Misao olhou para o rosto bonito do amado, fazendo os contornos do mesmo com o dedo. Sorriu para ele e aconchegou-se mais a ele, que lhe enlaçou a cintura tranqüilamente.

- Sempre sonhei com isso, sabia? – Falou ela tranqüila.

- Eu também. Nunca gostei da idéia de amar você, sempre lhe olhei com olhos infantis pensando '_Você a viu crescer, é como uma filha para você_', mas quando tudo aconteceu e você foi embora, perdi a conta das vezes que me forcei a não ir atrás de você para que ficasse comigo, mas aí eu me acalmava e acompanhava suas cartas. Tenho todas guardadas.

- Quando eu estava nas montanhas eu tentava te esquecer, sempre esse objetivo em mente, mas quando voltei e você me beijou eu senti tudo voltar, como um furacão. E quando você veio atrás de mim em Kutsô, fiquei tão feliz por ter cuidado de mim...

Continuaram aquela conversa até Misao pegar no sono. Aoshi ficou um bom tempo a fitar sua flor, até abandonar-se em sono...

**Alguns meses depois...**

Misao olhou feliz para a mestra, lhe dando um grande abraço, seria a última vez que a veria. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e apressou-se a limpá-la. Havia casado com Aoshi e ele realizaria seu maior sonho: ir para a China. Seria onde passariam a Lua-de-Mel. Sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-lhe a cintura e sorriu.

Ele lhe beijou o rosto e, em seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Misao...

- Também te amo Aoshi.

Seguiram até o porto apara entrarem no navio que lhes levaria para a China, acenando para os amigos.

**FIM**

* * *

**_/Fazendo dança/ Aham, iehe, aha,aham Eu terminei a fic... Gostaram? Vocês devem ter achado que eu ia colocar a noite deles né? Mas não, eu sou má, perversa e cruel. Mas não é por isso, eu acho que ia ficar hentai, não sou muito fão de fics hentai envolvendo AoshixMisao, simplesmente não gosto. Já tinham me dito que iria cair muito bem, mas achei melhor não fazer, apenas dar uma introduzida. É a primeira vez que faço isso. Agradeço à todos que acompanharam a série She Will Belove e fico muito feliz que tenham o feito, mas agora ela acabou e vou me dedicar à meus projetos mais recentes, como um de Harry Potter( fãs de Lílian-Thiago, podem esperar só mais um pouco, eu vou postá-la) e de, inesperadamente, NARUTO. Sim, eu disse que não gostava para alguém, mas fiquei fissurada, sério! Adoro os Casais SasxSak, InoxGaa, NarxHin, NejixTen, TemxShik, entre outros e estou escrevendo muito ultimamente sobre os dois assuntos. Tudo de bom para vocês._**

_**Da sua fiel Escritora e como novo psudômino,  
**Angel Light Darkness Rosewood_


End file.
